Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan
by ms.angenoir
Summary: Regina lo sabía, sabía en lo que se había metido cuándo entró en la guarida del dragón. Sabía que el fuego nunca puede ser domado y sin embargo necesitaba dominarla a ella. Más de 30 años después, sus caminos vuelven a cruzarse y ésta vez será el dragón el que la domine a ella. Porque como dice el refrán "Dónde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan".
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Bite me harder**

 _(Enchanted Forest)_

Clavé las uñas fuertemente en las palmas de mis manos y gemí, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

¿Cuál es tu nombre , muchacha?-pregunté entornando los ojos ante la chica que se encontraba entre mis piernas.

Fruncí el ceño al encontrarme sin la respuesta que estaba esperando, enterré la mano en la mata de pelo pelirrojo, mis uñas raspando su cuero cabelludo.

La chica alzó la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros me miraban con miedo y deseo , sonreí al ver lo húmeda que tenía la barbilla, arrastré mi índice perezosamente por su boca, tarareé de emoción cuando la muchacha abrió la boca y chupó mi dedo.

Cogí una uva del plato que me ofrecía Casandra y me la sostuve entre mis dientes, la chica se incorporó en seguida , su lengua acarició mis dientes quitándome la uva.

Vaya , vaya qué niña más buena tenemos aquí…-susurré, mis ojos posándose en las ramificaciones de las venas que mostraba la piel lechosa de la niña.

Rachel-susurró.

Bueno Rachel-susurré apretando mis dedos en sus mejillas, mis uñas clavándose profundamente en su piel- Quiero que retomes lo que dejaste a medias, querida, una lengua tan talentosa como la tuya no debe desperdiciarse.

Si-si su majestad-balbuceó.

Fruncí los labios con disgusto y clavé mis uñas aún más fuerte en su piel, la pobre dio un chillido y pude contemplar satisfecha las diez medias lunas que había dejado en su piel.

No te he pedido que hables-susurré empujando su cabeza entre mis piernas.

Casandra dejó a un lado las uvas para mordisquearme el cuello, tarareé contenta y gemí de satisfacción cuando hundió sus dientes en mi cuello, tiré con fuerza de la anilla de su collar, ella jadeó entrecortadamente intentó incorporarse bruscamente pero la empujé con la palma de la mano.

Aha-tarareé cerrando los muslos con satisfacción.

Desabroché los botones de la fina túnica que la cubría, ella se tensó visiblemente.

Suspiré de aburrimiento, tanta extensión de suave piel y ni una marca.

Bueno eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Hundí mis uñas con saña ,con satisfacción y las arrastré del cuello hasta la base de la columna, gritó y cuando más gritaba más me reía , con satisfacción, con locura mientras apretaba la cabeza de la otra chica entre mis piernas.

Sangre.

Deslizándose, tan deliciosa sobre la piel porcelana me lamí los labios.

Quieta-ordené.

Lamí las gotas de sangre que se deslizaban de mis arañazos, mi espalda se arqueó con satisfacción.

Estaba casi.

Casi a punto de caer por el borde.

Cuando Rachel se quedó mirándome.

Cogí a Casandra por los antebrazos y la tiré al suelo , Rachel tropezó hacia atrás cayéndose de espaldas sobre el suelo frío.

Me levanté , las pupilas dilatadas, mi corazón estremecido de emoción.

Casandra nos contemplaba temerosa, la chica gateó hacia atrás quedando sentada justo en el filo de las escaleras.

Tan insolente-dije con disgusto presionando su tráquea con el tacón de mi bota-Dime mascota… ¿Cómo te apetece morir?-susurré al contemplar los ojos como platos de la chica.

Ella se irguió apoyando los antebrazos en el suelo de piedra, sonreí divertida, la suerte ya estaba echada y ella tenía las de perder.

¿Nada? ¿No vas a decir nada?-agregué mientras hacía más presión con mi tacón en la suave piel porcelana-Sería un desperdicio matar a un trozo de carne tan delicioso como tú…

Por favor….- suplicó esta.

Demasiado tarde , cariño- murmuré inclinándome , mis ojos de un breve tono violeta y mis labios temblando de emoción.- Jaque mate-dictaminé.

Con un movimiento de la mano , el cuello de la chica crujió mientras observaba divertida y entusiasmada como la sangre corría perezosa de escalón en escalón, recogí un poco con la punta de mis dedos , tan roja, tan espesa, tan irresistible.

Me lamí los dedos con entusiasmo ante la mirada atónita de mis nuevos esclavos.

Mmm, delicioso-murmuré de satisfacción- Dios sabe que el sexo sin dolor no es placentero, ahora, ¿por dónde íbamos, mis queridas mascotas?-dije desatando mi recogido.

Casandra gateó hasta mí sus dedos deslizándose ágilmente por los lazos de mis botas.

Unos aplausos me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

Siempre te ha gustado dar un espectáculo , querida-dijo una voz a espaldas mías.

Regina- murmuré girándome- ¿A qué debo esta visita?-mis ojos posándose en la fusta que sostenía entre sus manos.

Oh querida-agregó divertida, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos- No he venido a jugar-hizo una pausa , mientras golpeaba la punta de la fusta en la palma de su mano.

Esto es un ajuste de cuentas, Maléfica-agregó.

Me relamí los labios.

Todos fuera-ordené-¡Ahora!

Regina observó como todos los sirvientes y esclavos abandonaban la sala a trompicones a excepción de Casandra que me dedicó una mirada suplicante.

Después-prometí.

Cuando la puerta se cerró los ojos de Regina se desviaron divertidos hacia el cadáver de la chica.

Chasqueé los dedos y el cuerpo desapareció junto con la sangre.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Mejor?-pregunté con retintín.

Gruñó.

Vengo a comunicarte que mis clases son deliciosamente fructíferas-dijo mientras avanzaba hasta mí, sus caderas bamboleándose sugerentes en esos pantalones de cuero.

No veo cómo eso me atañe Regina-dije apartándome un rizo de la frente.

El diablillo me ha enseñado un par de cosas-dijo acariciando la fusta con la punta de sus dedos- La sumisión-dijo golpeando la fusta con un ruido sordo contra una de las columnas.

Mis rodillas cedieron empujadas por una fuerza invisible y me vi sentada en el trono.

El poder-agregó con la voz ronca dando pequeños golpes con ella en su muslo.

Me subí el vestido con desesperación.

El dolor-dijo apoyando una de sus piernas en los escalones.

Jadeé al notar un dolor punzante en el interior de mi muslo y vi la sangre corriendo hacia el interior de mi rodilla.

Regina se rio, el sonido de su risa llenando la sala.

Oh querida pero sabes lo mejor, hay otras cosas-dijo pasándose la fusta por el escote- más placenteras… Está el deseo- dijo dando un golpe particularmente fuerte con la punta de la fusta en el borde del escalón.

La parte delantera de mi vestido se rompió mostrando parte de mis pechos, no intenté cubrirme, alcé la barbilla , esto era un desafío y pensaba ganarlo.

Y el placer-agregó mirándome mientras lamía la fusta.

Di un grito ahogado al notar una corriente eléctrica atravesar mi vientre.

Regina-mascullé con furia.

Me llaman la reina malvada por algo-dijo mientras subía los escalones desamarrándose la capa al mismo tiempo.

Ésta cayó pesadamente al suelo, mis ojos se deslizaron codiciosos sobre las botas mosqueteras de tacón , hasta los pantalones de cuero negro , subiendo hasta encontrarme con el corsé púrpura y negro con escote de corazón que escondía sus preciosos pechos y entre los cuales se encontraba un medallón de oro sujetado con una cinta de terciopelo negro.

¿Te gusta lo que ves?-ronroneó.

Me gustaría más si pudiera tocarlo-mascullé con fastidio al intentar levantarme para comprobar que en efecto, no podía y al parecer mi magia no colaboraba nada en el intento de liberarme.

No te molestes-dijo burlonamente sentándose en mi regazo- Desde esta perspectiva, la vista no está tampoco nada mal-murmuró en mi oído.

Gruñí.

Y al fondo unas cortinas se prendieron fuego.

Vaya , vaya… ¿Alguien está muy temperamental hoy?-tarareó contenta mientras me alzó la barbilla con la punta de la fusta.

Enseñé los dientes, un claro reflejo de la bestia que se encontraba en mi interior.

Mis dedos hacían tanta fuerza que no estaba segura si cuando me levantara no encontraría las marcas ahí.

Pobre criatura-hizo un puchero- Tan desesperada y tan mía-sonrió dándome suaves golpes con ella en las clavículas.

Cada golpe equivalía a que mis entrañas palpitaran de deseo.

Mis ojos volviéndose violeta , estaba enfadada y frustrada y cuando Regina terminara pensaba cogerla , así fuera por el pelo , y dominarla , follarla hasta que cada paso le supusiera un suplicio.

Un golpe particularmente fuerte en el pecho me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Lloriqueé.

¿Te digo un secreto , querida?-preguntó montando mi muslo desnudo.

La miré con desafío , Regina se inclinó hacia mí , mis ojos cayeron inmediatamente hacia su escote.

Esta fusta-susurró- Sirve para domar dragones-agregó mientras tiraba de mi lóbulo.

Regina , quítate ahora mismo de encima mío o dios te ayude , porque cuando me liberes pienso follarte hasta que te desmayes-murmuré con rabia.

Aww-inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado- Tus ganas de colaborar me conmueven, querida- murmuró divertida.

Baja de encima mío , ¡ahora!-grité al notar la fusta en la cara interna de mi muslo.

Oblígame-gimió entreabriendo los labios-Oblígame, rompe el hechizo- sus dedos acariciándome los labios.

Lamí y mordí sus dedos, cerré los ojos, Regina me estaba matando, cuando los abrí ella me miraba, la fusta en medio de sus pechos

Rómpeme-susurró a centímetros de mis labios.

Cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme, Regina empezó a lamerme el cuello.

Fóllame-susurró en mi oído-Fóllame, fae-repitió sin dejar de moverse sobre mi muslo.

Odiaba que Regina se refiriera a la parte buena de mis orígenes, me enfadada, notaba mi magia crepitando inquieta.

Un chasquido y la fusta se partió por la mitad, Regina y yo la miramos.

No intentes correr-dije, mis ojos violeta clavados en los marrones- Porque te atraparé y cuando lo haga-deslicé mis manos debajo de sus muslos-Te castigaré por insolente y no será nada placentero-murmuré besándola con impaciencia.

Una nube de humo violeta nos envolvió.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Mi espalda rebotó contra el colchón , Maléfica estaba a horcajadas mío, gemí y abrí los ojos al notar algo metálico en mi estómago.

Quieta-me advirtió mientras deslizaba un cuchillo por debajo de mi corsé.

Sabía que en su dormitorio toda magia a excepción de la de ella quedaba, prácticamente anulada.

Cuando el metal del cuchillo se puso en contacto con la piel del valle de mis pechos ahogué un gemido.

Cuando la tela finalmente cedió ,alcé los brazos para que ella pudiera quitármela.

Desnúdate ya –ordené frunciendo el ceño ante su mirada divertida.

¿A qué has venido , Regina?-preguntó chasqueando los dedos haciendo que toda la ropa desapareciera.

Me tendí en medio de la cama, Maléfica gateó hacia mí.

¿Has venido porque no has podido capturar a la zorra de Blancanieves, jum?-preguntó jugueteando con la punta del cuchillo.

Podía notar mis pupilas dilatas.

Estoy esperando una respuesta, Regina-dijo mientras ejercía presión con la punta del cuchillo en mi pecho.

¿Has venido por que no tienes a nadie que te folle?-volvió a preguntar apretando más la punta del cuchillo en mi piel.

Boqueé.

¿Has venido por que me echas de menos?-preguntó divertida , sus brillantes ojos azules mirándome con deseo.

Pude notar las gotitas de sangre resbalar por mi pecho.

Maléfica bajó la mirada hacia la sangre.

¿Dime Regina…. Eres una chica mala?-preguntó mientras lamía la herida.

Arqueé la espalda ante su toque.

La peor de todas-susurré deslizando mis manos por la piel de su espalda.

Maléfica sonrió.

Has sido muy mala-murmuró y con un chasquido de dedos mis brazos estaban atados a la cabecera de la cama.- Venir a zorrear a una reina… Eso-la punta de su índice recorriendo mi mandíbula.

Te eleva a la categoría de puta-agregó dejando el cuchillo en la mesa de noche.

No contesté , sabía que ella estaba intentando tocar el nervio , apretar todos mis botones para que discutiera, para que me revelara, fruncí los labios con suficiencia.

Mis ojos posándose en sus pechos , en los lunares que adornaban su tráquea, en su mata de rizos rubios, en sus labios carnosos y sus ojos burlones.

Has sido mala, Regina – murmuró a punto de tocar mis labios- Y voy a tener que adiestrarte-dijo mostrándome lo que escondía detrás de la espalda.

Abrí los ojos como platos, el corazón latiéndome a un ritmo frenético, apreté los muslos fuertemente, Maléfica alzó una ceja.

Un gato de nueve colas-balbuceé.

Exacto-digo ella separándome las piernas, la punta de sus dedos muy cerca de donde más lo necesitaba.-¿Y sabes para qué se utiliza?-preguntó burlona.

Para castigar-murmuré mirándola a los ojos mientras sus dedos acariciaban la cara interna de mis muslos.

¿Me estás desafiando, Regina?-preguntó divertida.

Flexioné una pierna y la empujé con el pie.

Maléfica perdió el equilibrio.

Como quieras-dijo seriamente- Si quieres actuar como una perra , como una perra te trataré- agregó antes de dejar caer el látigo sobre mi abdomen.

Me mordí el labio fuertemente al notar cada una de las cuerdas del látigo golpearme la piel.

No pararé hasta que te arrepientas-me amenazó- Y créeme Regina, tenemos toda la noche.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

Una reina jamás se disculpa , querida, a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo-contesté mirando el látigo de reojo.

No luces como una reina ahora mismo-se lamió los labios- abierta de piernas, atada a la cabecera de mi cama, excitada-agregó mirando mis pezones erectos- y probablemente mojada-sus ojos se desplazaron hacia mi entrepierna- Parece encajar creo yo con la descripción de una puta mal follada.

Gruñí de rabia.

¿Tienes algo que decir, su majestad?-preguntó con condescendencia , mientras otros latigazo volvió a caer , esta vez en mi muslo.

Arqueé la espalda ante el aguijón de dolor que atravesó mi pierna.

Y uno y otro y otro más.

Cinco latigazos en total; en mis muslos, mi pecho y mi vientre.

Observé, temblando, como dejaba el látigo encima de la mesa, Maléfica ronroneó con satisfacción mientras me observaba.

Separa las piernas-me ordenó.

Y a dura penas lo hice.

Buena chica-susurró.- Estás empapada- murmuró con falsa sorpresa. Uno de sus dedos introduciéndose en mi interior.

Grité, estaba muy sensible.

Shhh-dijo Maléfica posando su índice en mis labios- Un grito más y pararé.

La miré desafiante , odiaba que me dieran ordenes con un movimiento rápido, mordí fuertemente su índice.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, tragué audiblemente e hice una mueca cuando note sus dedos clavarse en mis mejillas.

Regina-masculló.

Maléfica-contesté yo levantando la pierna para poder tocarla.

Sus dedos hicieron más presión en mis mejillas mientras , a horcajadas mío deslizaba una mano hacia el vértice de mis muslos.

Dilo-susurró.

No-contesté a centímetros de sus labios.

Como quieras-ella aplicó presión en mi clítoris.

Gemí.

Dilo-susurró otra vez.

No-protesté tercamente.

Regina , estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda- amenazó.

Respiré agitadamente estaba casi , casi a punto de venir.

No pares-dije intentando disimular mi súplica.

Maléfica me miró entornando los ojos.

Esa no es la respuesta que quiero, Regina-murmuró, una sonrisa sádica adornando su cara.- Y puedo ser bastante mala cuando quiero.

Sus dedos retorcieron mi pezón, ahogué un grito y arqueé la espalda buscando más contacto , apreté los puños con fuerza.

Oh querida… Pobre criatura, tan desesperada y tan mía –parafraseó con burla.

No soy tuya-protesté.

Oh cariño, te has metido de lleno en la guarida del lobo ¿o del dragón en nuestro caso?-hizo un mohín- Eso…-me lamió el cuello- Vamos a comprobarlo enseguida.

¿Qué v-intenté decir antes de que sus dientes chocaran con los míos y su lengua invadiera mi boca.

Grité al notar tres de sus dedos en mi interior.

Vaya, vaya no pareces tan malvada ahora-susurró mientras me mordisqueaba el labio inferir.

Arqueé la espalda, sus pupilas se clavaron en las mías mientras aumentaba las embestidas.

Lo siento-grité- Lo siento, lo siento , lo siento-repetí.

Mis muñecas fueron liberadas y enseguida presioné mis manos en su espalda, clavé mis uñas en sus omóplatos y las fui arrastrando.

Maléfica gruñó en mi oído.

Dilo-susurró, su pulgar haciendo presión en mi clítoris.

Mmp-balbuceé yo , mis muslos temblando.

Lo siento-grité antes de correrme.

Maléfica apoyó su frente contra la mía.

No te quedes dormida-susurró-No hemos terminado , todavía.

Abrí los ojos perezosamente , intentando calmar mi respiración, Maléfica estaba sentada sobre mis muslos chupándose los dedos casi con parsimonia.

Gemí ante tal visión.

¿Cuándo aprenderás , Regina?-preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza divertida.

Cuida esa lengua dragón, por muy bestia que seas solo eres un lagarto… Grande-protesté casi sin ánimo de discutir.

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron con suspicacia.

Date la vuelta-ordenó.

Suspiré con resignación, estaba tan cansada ; dar caza a Blancanieves por la mañana , reunión con el consejo de guerra por la tarde y ahora esto, arrugué la nariz con disgusto… Esa criada, esa lagarta de cabellos rubios, Casandra o como se llamara, esa zorra que la había mirado con deseo como si fuera una gata en celo.

Bufé tumbándome boca abajo.

Noté el peso en el colchón y pronto noté sus labios dejándome varios besos a lo largo de mi columna vertebral, estaba sentada en mi baja espalda y podía notar cuán húmeda estaba , intenté incorporarme sin embargo ella presionó su mano entre mis omoplatos , empujándome más contra el colchón.

Pronto sus dedos se deslizaron sobre mi pelo quitando las horquillas y los lazos de mi recogido, los pendientes y el collar.

Sus uñas me masajearon el cuero cabelludo, gemí de satisfacción y estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando noté que me cogía suavemente las muñecas y las llevaba hacia mi espalda, levanté la vista y vi como me las ataba con uno de mis lazos.

Sonrió traviesa.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio , algún día le confiscaría todos los lazos, cuerdas y demás cosas que utilizara para atar a alguien.

No hagas pucheros sé que lo vas a disfrutar-ronroneó en mi oído.

Solo oírla susurrar y ya estaba húmeda otra vez.

Me relajé al principio no noté nada , solo pequeñas caricias aquí o allá, algún que otro mordisco, cuando lo noté y di un chillido.

Mi espalda, me quemaba.

Tensé los brazos ; podía notar alguna especie de líquido correr casi en línea recta por mi columna vertebral.

Me revolví inquieta.

…

 _Pov de Maléfica:_

Sentada encima de Regina , su espalda , su piel dorada , sus lunares…

Paseé mi dedo por cada uno, uniéndolos, como si pudiera formar un camino.

Regina quería jugar con fuego, fuego tendría pensé , mis ojos se desviaron hacia una de las muchas velas que habían en mi habitación.

Nada más pensarlo , la vela apareció en mis manos, mordisqueé suavemente sus hombros y luego incliné la vela , la llama osciló y la cera líquida cayó sobre su espalda, pude ver todos sus músculos contraídos , sus puños apretados.

Los ojos de Regina me miraban con expectación y deseo.

Tienes que saber, querida, que a veces-derramé un poco más de cera y ella silbó de dolor- si juegas con fuego, puedes llegar a quemarte.

Regina balbuceó algo que no llegué a oír.

Más-murmuró.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ocultabas una vena de masoquista, querida?-pregunté divertida, apoyé una de mis manos en su muslo y derramé un poco más de cera en el lado izquierdo de su espalda , está se deslizó y llegó a parte de su pecho.

Regina gimió.

Dios con cada gemido, con cada maldición que salía de sus labios yo me encontraba más y más cerca y eso que ni siquiera me había tocado.

Derramé un poco más de cera sobre sus muslos.

Apagué la vela y la tiré sin importar donde cayera.

Le desaté las manos y Regina se abalanzó sobre mí con una rapidez bastante alarmante.

¿Has jugado bastante ya?-susurró.

Sus pechos presionados sobre los míos.

Sabía que esto era jugar sucio pero presioné con fuerza los lugares en los que le había derramado la cera y ella silbó de dolor.

Sonreí con suficiencia pero mi sonrisa enseguida desapareció cuando noté los dedos de Regina en mi interior.

Pude notar su sonrisa en el hueco de mi cuello , enterré mis manos en su pelo y tiré con fuerza, Regina mordió con fuerza mi pecho.

Grité.

Gina más rápido-exigí.

Si ella notó el diminutivo no pareció darse cuenta.

Embistió más y más fuerte , agarré sus hombros con fuerza, mi interior apresando sus dedos.

Por favor-dije a regañadientes.

Sus labios chocaron con los míos una de sus manos me apretó el pecho con fuerza , grité con fuerza cuando el orgasmo me golpeó, Regina gimió fuerte y supe que había venido por la humedad que resbalaba por mi muslo.

Respiré con fuerza mientras veía a Regina derrumbarse encima de mí, suspiré y me reí con fuerza.

¿De qué te ríes?-murmuró apoyada sobre mi pecho.

Tengo que ver las quemaduras de tu espalda-susurré.

Después-protestó ella, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de mi torso.

Querida, para ser una reina eres muy vulgar, comportándote como una plebeya… Las almohadas existen-dije mientras enroscaba una mechón de su pelo alrededor de mi dedo.

Umm, cállate y da un buen uso a la piel de lagarto que tienes-murmuró dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio.

Al amanecer te quiero fuera de mi cama-murmuré.

No te preocupes, fae, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme contigo-contrarrestó.

…

 **Nota de autora: No sé muy bien cómo proceder con este fic ni su duración , agradecería la verdad, los comentarios o críticas que pudiereis tener así como sugerencias.**

 **He decidido alterar varios eventos que sucedieron en la serie o crear otros según vaya modelando el desarrollo del fic, en un principio el fic se desarrollará entre ST o EF según vea.**

 **Ante todo se lo dedico a Step.**

 **Las canciones en las que me inspiré son:**

 **Monster-Lady Gaga**

 **Drunk in love-Beyoncé**

 **Bad romance-Lady Gaga**

 **Crazy in love-Beyoncé (50SOG)**

 **Or nah-The Weeknd**

 **Earned it-The Weeknd**

 **PD: (viva DQ)**


	2. Show me your teeth

**Capítulo 2: Show me your teeth**

Regina se estiró perezosa y apoyó la barbilla en mi estómago.

Ya están saliendo los primeros rayos de sol-murmuró.

Tienes que irte-dije mientras me estiraba y le acariciaba la espalda curándole las quemaduras.

Mmm, lo sé-murmuró adormilada.

Ve-dije incorporándome.

Tocaron a la puerta suavemente y Casandra depositó una bandeja con comida encima de la mesa.

No sabía que tenías compañía , ama-murmuró la esclava mirando al suelo.

Oh, no te preocupes-dije levantándome y caminando hacia la mesa sin molestarme en cubrirme- Regina ya se iba , ¿no es cierto , querida?-pregunté.

Regina me miró con una cara que no supe descifrar y acto seguido había desaparecido.

Me encogí de hombros, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme por ella.

…

 _Cuatro días después…_

Las pesadas puertas de roble y hierro se abrieron de repente y una muy enfadada Regina entró caminando dentro de la estancia.

Maléfica levantó, con parsimonia la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo, Casandra cambió el peso de una rodilla a otra mientras miraba a su señora.

¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Esa puta…..!-gritó Regina paseándose de arriba abajo.

Dime querida, ¿qué te tiene tan alterada?-preguntó Maléfica cruzándose de piernas y rascando la cabeza de Casandra.

Regina clavó sus pupilas de un breve tono violeta en Maléfica.

Blancanieves… Esa furcia, esa rata callejera, esa ramera se ha casado-espetó.

Maléfica tomó un pedazo de pan y se lo ofreció a Casandra, la muchacha lo tomó delicadamente con sus dientes.

No veo qué problema hay , querida-respondió tranquilamente.

¡¿Qué problema vas a ver si estás continuamente con esa furcia!?-gritó Regina mirando a la esclava.

Maléfica cerró el libro y lo colocó encima de una mesa.

Primero, Regina las funciones que llevo a cabo con Casandra son los mismas que las que hago contigo, follamos… Lo que me lleva a pensar que también te estás incluyendo en la categoría de puta-Regina apretó la mandíbula- Segundo-Los ojos de Maléfica se tornaron más oscuros- No tienes derecho a entrar en mi casa, en mi biblioteca e insultar a mi esclava solo porque tu pequeña hijastra ha frustrado tus planes.

Maléfica se levantó del sillón.

No eres rival para mí Regina, estás por debajo de mí y harías bien en recordar tu lugar- hizo una pausa- Casandra , nos vamos-dijo saliendo de la biblioteca- ¡Ah! ¿Y Regina? Te quiero fuera de la biblioteca ya , cuándo dejes de comportarte como un animal hablaremos.

Regina observó cómo Maléfica salía de la estancia, Casandra pasó a su lado con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuidado , majestad, si sigue apretando tanto los puños podría hacerse daño-dijo saliendo de la biblioteca.

Regina gritó y lanzó una bola de fuego contra la pared.

Iba a matar a esa perra.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Cuando las puertas se cerraron no pude evitar conjurar una bola de fuego , estaba muy enfadada, ¿quién se creía esa plebeya para dirigirse a mí de esa forma?, yo, una reina.

¿Quién se creía Maléfica para reemplazarme de esa forma?

Por una puta común.

Lancé la bola de fuego con rabia hacia la chimenea , el fuego crepitó y se volvió de color lila.

Respiré con fuerza y reparé en la cinta color azul marino tirada en la alfombra, apreté los dientes, me agaché y la recogí, sosteniéndola con la punta de mis dedos.

Maléfica quería que fuera cívica, muy bien, lo sería y tendría una charla con ella sobre ello.

Miré por última vez la cinta que apretaba entre mis dedos y con un gruñido desaparecí en una nube púrpura.

…

Maléfica sonrió con reticencia mientras veía las llamas crepitar con fuerza y mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Casandra, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del butacón y cerró los ojos.

Regina vendría pronto.

…

 _Varias horas después…_

Querida, no tenemos todo el día simplemente congela a la cría y sácale el corazón-susurró Rumple en mi oído.

Hice una mueca de fastidio , nunca había servido para matar ni crías ni a niños , me parecían seres inocentes, sin maldad de ningún tipo.

Parece ser , querida , que te has vuelto algo blanda-tarareó con suficiencia.

Fruncí el ceño y con un movimiento de muñeca congelé al pobre unicornio, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, suplicándome , en silencio que lo dejara ir.

Hundí la mano en su pecho y saqué su pequeño corazón , rojo como la sangre y brillante.

¿Ahora qué?-pregunté con fastidio.

Rumple cacareó contento.

Vaya , vaya , detecto cierta impaciencia-repuso sosteniendo una daga entre el índice y el pulgar.-

Ahora- dijo tendiéndomela – realiza un corte en el centro , en forma de cruz.

Cogí la daga he hice un pequeño corte, el pequeño unicornio chilló encolarizado.

Derrama tres gotas sobre el corte-dijo observando mis movimientos con cuidado.

Cogí el vial color púrpura y derramé tres gotas cuidadosamente en la herida, el corazón parpadeó de color gris por un segundo y luego la herida se cerró.

El potro resopló fuertemente.

Bravo querida-murmuró con malicia-Somételo-agregó palmeándolo en el lomo.

No entiendo-resoplé enfadada- Al arrancar su corazón ya puedo ordenarle hacer lo que yo quiera.

¡Muchacha estúpida!-siseó arrebatándome el corazón de las manos.

Sus ojos relucieron con malicia al contemplar la lanza que descansaba apoyada en la pared, con un chasquido de dedos la lanza se puso en posición de defensa.

Rumple sonrió con diversión.

Atraviesa la lanza-susurró.

Vi como el potro corrió hacia la lanza y como ésta le atravesó el pecho manchándose el suelo y su pelaje blanco de un rojo oscuro.

Él apretó el corazón casi sin vida del potro y éste emitió un quejido antes de colapsar en el suelo.

Eso , querida, fue una pequeña demostración-contestó limpiándose el polvo de las manos.

No dije nada , mis ojos seguían hipnotizados con el avance de la sangre sobre el suelo de piedra.

Con esto-susurró- podrás controlar a todo animal mágico, podrás someterlo , torturarlo , dejarlo a tu merced. Con su corazón en tu mano , él no valdrá nada.

Y luego , se disipó en una nube de humo.

Solté el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y agité la mano para limpiar el desastre que Rumple había creado en mi patio.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi un objeto brillar, me acerqué a la pesada mesa de madera y cogí el objeto poniéndolo a contraluz.

Una escama de dragón.

Que oportuno pensé mientras deslizaba una de mis manos dentro de uno de mis bolsillos y apretaba la cinta azul con fuerza.

….

 _Pov de Maléfica:_

Tocaron a la puerta suavemente , agité una mano y la puerta se abrió sola, arqueé una ceja al encontrarme cara a cara con Regina.

Casandra frunció el ceño con fastidio.

Los orbes marrones se dirigieron con asco y parsimonia hacia ella.

He venido a hablar- dijo alzando la barbilla.

La miré con diversión.

Civilizadamente-agregó después de unos segundos.

Adelante querida- respuse-Háblanos.

Regina suspiró y observé cómo se desabrochaba la capa y se dejaba caer pesadamente en el butacón.

Crucé las piernas a la espera de que hablara.

Mis ojos se desplazaron inmediatamente hacia sus botas de tacón , sus pantalones de cuero de montar , su blusa blanca de corte varonil y el abrigo rojo sangre que la tapaba parcialmente.

Tarareé satisfecha.

Regina apoyó la mano en el reposabrazos y se recostó , varios mechones color chocolate se desplazaron hacia delante.

Suspiró y se desabrochó varios botones de la blusa.

Sigo esperando , querida-murmuré , mientras mis ojos se perdían en la piel oliva de su cuello.

Movió los dedos rítmicamente.

La quiero muerta-susurró.

Ladeé la cabeza con curiosidad.

¿A quién , querida?-pregunté mientras observaba a Casandra jugar con el dobladillo de su vestido.

Casandra-sentenció mirando a la chica que se estremeció visiblemente.

¿Por qué?-pregunté mientras la veía quitarse los guantes de montar.

Por que la odio-contestó alzando la barbilla.

Oh Regina, ¿y a quién no odias hoy en día?-pregunté divertida.

Casandra la miraba con seriedad.

No la matarás-susurré.

Mi esclava se relajó visiblemente.

Pero-contesté divertida al ver iluminarse esos orbes marrones- Serás libre de castigarla como te plazca.

Levanta muchacha-ordenó.

Casandra apretó los puños pero no se movió.

Regina se puso de pie y enterró una mano en su pelo.

LE-VAN-TA-siseó mientras tiraba bruscamente de sus cabellos.

Casandra aulló de dolor y me miró suplicante.

Tranquila-suspiré-no voy a dejar que te mate.

Eso pareció serenarla un poco, lo suficiente para ignorar la presión que ejercía las manos de Regina en su cuello; boqueó pesadamente hasta que Regina le permitió coger aire, tarareé con admiración mientras observa a mi esclava temblar de excitación y miedo.

Apoyé la barbilla encima de la palma de mi mano , contemplando con interés el juego de poder que estaba sucediendo ante mis ojos.

Smack

El sonido del primer golpe rebotó en la habitación , sonreí al contemplar el látigo y el mango negro con pequeñas incrustaciones firmemente apretado .

No pude evitar sentirme orgullosa ante la elección , era un látigo de una sola tira de cuero trenzado, negro y , a juzgar por el peso y la longitud de este así como el chasquido supe enseguida que se trataba de un látigo hecho con piel de vaca , adecuado para castigar y en casos muy extremos para matar.

Adelante querida-murmuré- Enséñame de lo que eres capaz.

Los ojos de Regina se clavaron en mí y lentamente esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Siempre me habían gustado los látigos grandes ya que tenían un gran alcance y permitían golpear desde una distancia considerable, chasqueé la lengua con desagrado mirando a la muchacha que se encontraba de rodillas y con la espalda descubierta.

Noté los ojos azules de Maléfica observándome con curiosidad.

Apreté el mango del látigo con firmeza y volví a golpearlo contra el suelo muy cerca de la piel lechosa que tanto ansiaba desgarrar.

La muy perra se estremeció ante el sonido.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y descargué el primer golpe en su espalda, inmediatamente Casandra se fue hacia delante frenando la caída con los brazos.

Sonreí con satisfacción al ver la raya roja que atravesaba casi toda su espalda.

Veamos, ¿qué debería hacer contigo?-pregunté con suficiencia.

No lo sé-murmuró.

¡Te he pedido que contestes, perra!-alcé la voz asestándole otro golpe.

No, señora-dijo débilmente.

Arrugué la boca en una mueca de disgusto y clavé el tacón de mi bota justo en el centro de su columna vertebral.

Ella aulló de dolor intentando revolverse, apoyé todo mi peso en esa pierna; sus brazos cedieron y su cabeza golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo, por el rabillo del ojo vi una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

Oh querida, no sabes cómo voy a disfrutar esto , pensé.

Levántate-dije firmemente.

Observé con aburrimiento como los músculos se contraían debido al esfuerzo.

Le-van-ta-te-volví a repetir marcando cada sílaba con un latigazo.

Gruñí y enterré mi mano en su pelo , tirando de él y empujándola con brutalidad contra una de las mesas. La cintura de Casandra golpeó el filo de la mesa con un golpe sordo.

Mantente de pie puta, cada sollozo que oiga , cada grito solo acelerarán u condena a muerte-pronuncié descargando una serie de latigazos.

No paré hasta que no vi la sangre deslizarse perezosa hasta alcanzar la base de su columna.

Sonreí.

Date la vuelta-ordené.

Casandra se dio la vuelta a duras penas y cuando lo hizo su cara mostraba dolor y cansancio.

Descúbrete los pechos-dije alto y claro.

Clavó su mirada en mí, desafiándome.

Chasqueé el látigo contra el suelo de piedra.

Ella obedeció con reticencia, avancé hasta que nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

Puedes gritar ahora-susurré.

Casandra abrió los ojos cómicamente e intentó balbucear algo pero solo emitió un agudo silbido; saqué la mano de su pecho, su corazón en la palma de mi mano.

Me reí y apreté el corazón con fuerza, Casandra cayó de rodillas en el frío suelo, me agaché a su altura y aún con su corazón en la mano , lo apreté y contemplé satisfecha cómo caían las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Por favor-suplicó.

¿Quién ríe ahora querida?-pregunté ocultando mi sonrisa y clavando mis uñas en la piel de sus hombros.

Ella es mía-gruñí-Solo mía.

Regina-dijo una voz a mi espalda- Suéltala.

La ignoré y tracé una cruz en el corazón , presioné el pulgar encima de la cruz y observé complacida como un se escapaba un hilo de sangre de la boca.

Estaba a punto de rematarla cuando el corazón que estaba en mi mano desapareció.

Me giré enfadada , mis pupilas dilatadas y mi corazón golpeándome frenéticamente en el pecho.

¡Tú!-grité al ver a Maléfica volver a colocarle el corazón de nuevo.

Caminé hacia ella y tiré de su muñeca mientras la niebla morada nos envolvía.

….

 _Pov de Maléfica:_

Las esposas se cerraron con un chasquido sobre mis muñecas, me revolví inútilmente notando el frío metal contra mi piel.

No podía ver nada, solo notaba el cálido aliento de Regina provocándome escalofríos, sus dedos me recorrieron el cuello desabrochándome los botones del vestido a su paso...

Incliné la cabeza hacia delante hasta apoyar mi frente contra la suya.

¿Qué quieres Regina?-pregunté con cansancio.

A ti, por supuesto-susurró mientras me mordía el cuello.

Que te jodan-contesté.

Ella se rió contra mis labios.

Eso, querida, es precisamente lo que planeo hacer contigo-respondió besándome mientras terminar de desatar los botones que me llegaban casi hasta el ombligo. Noté el aire frío y mis pezones se endurecieron, Regina murmuró contenta y noté sus dedos bordeando mi aureola.

Regina-mascullé haciendo fuerza con los brazos.

¿Incómoda , querida?-preguntó tirando con brusquedad de mi pezón.

Silbé de dolor y inconscientemente me arqueé en busca de más contacto.

Te odio-murmuré con rabia.

Lo sé-contestó ella-¿Algo más que decir , fae?

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza.

Cállate y pon esa boca tuya a buen uso-murmuré.

Como quieras-masculló separando mis piernas.

Gemí al notar su lengua en mi clítoris, apreté las manos con fuerza y mi cabeza chocó contra la pared , Regina tenía que estar usando magia no podía ser posible que se sintiera tan bien.

Mmpd-mascullé entre dientes.

¿Decías algo, fae?-preguntó sarcásticamente.

Desátame-murmuré.

Mmm-tarareó pensativa- Déjame pensar… No-susurró mientras introducía dos dedos en mi interior.

Regina-murmuré.

Tan mojada-susurró maravillada.

Joder-grité cuando noté otro de sus dedos.

Tan caliente-murmuró contra mi piel antes de morder con fuerza justo encima de mi corazón.-Siempre he sentido una gran fascinación por esta piel tuya.

Estaba casi , casi a punto de venir.

Gruñí con frustración al notar que Regina se había parado.

Sigue-exigí tratando de sonar como si estuviera suplicando.

Para qué, para que después vayas a follarte a esa desgraciada a la que tienes por costumbre llamar "Casandra"-escupió con rabia.

Por favor-respondí ignorando su tono venenoso.

No-respondió ella-Contéstame.

Respiré con fuerza y me negué a decirle nada, aun sabiendo que tenía las de perder.

Maléfica, no me hagas enfadar-murmuró torciendo uno de sus dedos en mi interior.

Gimoteé.

Por favor, por favor-lloriqueé.

No si vas a volver con ella-dijo depositando varios besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

No-murmuré-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?-protesté.

Puedo hacer cosas peores , querida-susurró, su pulgar haciendo presión en mi garganta.

No volveré-dije.

¿Porqué?-preguntó moviendo los dedos en mi interior.

Parpadeé confundida al encontrarme cara a cara con esos orbes casi negros que me miraban con profundo deseo.

Apoyé la cabeza contra el muro, Regina lamió y mordió desde las clavículas hasta casi mi barbilla.

Dímelo-susurró antes de mordisquear mis labios.

Entrecerré los ojos.

Porque soy tuya-respondí.

¿Y de quién más?-preguntó reanudando las embestidas.

¡Solo tuya!-volví a contestar.

Me perteneces-agregó apretándome más la garganta y cortándome poco a poco el flujo de aire al tiempo que embestía con más fuerza.

Re..gina-gemí- Voy a..

Regina apretó aún más mi cuello , mi visión se puso borrosa y luego.. todo se volvió negro.

Cuando me desperté , Regina estaba desvistiéndose.

¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté confundida.

Te corriste y luego te desmayaste-contestó mientras se quitaba los diversos pasadores.

Apoyé la espalda contra la almohada mientras observaba a Regina apartar las mantas.

Fruncí el ceño al verla al lado mío , desnuda y mirándome fijamente.

¿Qué?-pregunté molesta.

Ven, tengo frío-dijo.

Suspiré y me coloqué justo al lado de ella, Regina rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

No necesitas que…-intenté decir.

No…- me interrumpió.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando la oí susurrar.

Eres mía y juro por dios que si esa zorra te toca o tú a ella habrá graves consecuencias-murmuró en el hueco de mi cuello.

….

 **Nota de autora: He estado bastante ausente debido a los exámenes y porque mi familia y yo acabamos de superar la muerte de un familiar querido y debido a ello no sentía ganas de escribir…**

 **Aunque tarde, este cap se lo dedico a Step.**

 **Canciones en las que me basé:**

 **Show me your teeth-Lady Gaga**

 **Devil may cry-The Weeknd**

 **Might not-The Weeknd**


	3. Love your body

**Capítulo 3: Love your body**

 _Pov de Maléfica:_

Abrí los ojos y me estiré perezosamente mientras suspiraba de satisfacción al notar mis músculos tensarse y relajarse tras el estiramiento.

Regina murmuró algo ininteligible y se acurrucó aún más en mi pecho, una de sus manos estaba en mi cadera mientras la otra descansaba en mi pecho.

Parpadeé mientras miraba el amanecer y como alguno de los rayos iluminaban el pelo de Regina dándole un tono cobrizo.

Flexioné el brazo y jugueteé con mis dedos con varios mechones de su pelo, desde las puntas hasta la base.

Jum-murmuró Regina en mi cuello.

Hice pequeños círculos en su cuero cabelludo, Regina tarareó contenta.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Sigue-murmuró adormilada- No pares

Querida, por mucho que me gusta escuchar esa frase salir de tus labios, en este contexto suena casi deprimente-resoplé, jugueteando con su pelo.

Veo que alguien se ha despertado algo arrogante-murmuró mientras mordisqueaba mi cuello.

Al parecer no soy la única-contesté colocándome encima de ella.

Regina se rió y tiró de mis rizos rubios.

Resoplé molesta.

No sé cómo puedes odiar tu pelo-murmuró tirando juguetonamente de ellos- Me parece precioso.

Y a mí me parece que te está llegando poca sangre a la cabeza, princesa-dije burlona.

¿Princesa?-contestó alzando el mentón con suficiencia.

Princesa-confirmé- Tan delicada-susurré paseando mi índice por el valle de sus pechos-Tan suave-me incliné dando un lametazo en la piel de sus costillas-Tan débil- finalicé apresando sus muñecas encima de su cabeza.

Yo no soy débil-contestó con rabia.

Lo eres querida-suspiré mirándola a los ojos-Digamos que….-estiré la espalda como si fuera un gato, Regina siguió mi movimiento con la mirada.-La reina malvada está yendo algo suave últimamente.

Observé curiosa como la mirada de Regina se oscureció notablemente.

No sabes nada sobre mí-contestó.

Ilumíname, Regina-contesté apretando mi agarre en sus muñecas.

Por un momento me había olvidado completamente de que estaba en su dormitorio, en su cama, desnuda , a horcajadas de ella y a merced de sus reglas.

Pero lo sabía, lo supe cuando la vi sonreír de esa manera.

Y lo confirmé cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sentada encima de mío.

Eres un tramposa-dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

¿No querías a la reina malvada de vuelta, F-A-E?-repitió marcando cada sílaba.

Sigues yendo suave, princesita-murmuré empujando con mis dedos la sábana que le cubría la baja espalda.

Regina gruñó, un sonido que sonaba como si fuera una advertencia.

No me mires así, para ser una reina antes tienes que ser una princesa; jerarquía real , querida-puntualicé desafiándola con la mirada.

Te encuentro francamente irritable hoy-contestó Regina haciendo un mohín.

Tonterí…-intenté protestar pero el resto de palabras murieron en mi garganta al notar los dedos de Regina en mi interior.

¿Qué decías?-preguntó juguetonamente, besando mis clavículas.

Tramposa-susurré deslizando mis manos por su espalda.

La reina malvada nunca juega limpio-rió mientras reanudaba las embestidas.

Clavé mis uñas en su espalda con fuerza, deslizando mis manos a lo largo, levantándole ,con seguridad la piel a mi paso, ahogué un grito al sentir otro dedo más en mi interior.

Regina apoyó su frente sobre la mía, tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los labios fuertemente.

Entrelacé una de mis manos con la suya.

Imagíname, imagíname con Casandra… La de cosas que he hecho con ella en la misma cama en la que te tuve a ti-susurré en su oído-La de gritos que le he arrancado ,la de veces que ha gritado mi nombre cuando se ha corrido-Regina gruñó aún con los ojos cerrados-La de veces –hice una pausa-que ella me ha hecho suya…

Regina abrió los ojos y sonreí complacida al ver, en lugar del marrón chocolate habitual , sus iris de un color violeta profundo.

Mía-gruñó antes de besarme ferozmente.

Gemí al notar un cierto regusto a metálico.

Sangre.

Regina me había mordido.

Mía-volvió a decir mientras lamía la sangre de mi labio partido.

Regina-balbuceé- Fóllame y déjate de sexo vainilla-protesté tirando de su pelo bruscamente.

Sus pupilas se clavaron en mí.

Como desees , querida.-dijo lentamente-Voy a mostrarte el por qué me llaman la reina malvada.-susurró antes de torcer el índice y el anular en mi interior.

Arqueé la espalda, Regina estaba rozando mi punto g, apreté los dientes con fuerza evitando así gritar de placer.

Vaya , vaya interesante evolución de los acontecimientos que tenemos aquí-susurró ella.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Observé el rostro de maléfica contorsionarse en una mueca de placer.

Más-balbuceó presionando las palmas de sus manos en mis omóplatos.

No-dije firmemente , sacando mi mano de entre sus piernas.

Regina ,yo n…-apresuró a decir intentando incorporarse.

Presioné la palma de mi mano en su esternón , empujándola de nuevo al colchón.

Ella alzó una ceja con reproche.

Querida, puedo oír tus pensamientos desde aquí. No pienses tanto, puedes hacerte daño-contesté observando con parsimonia la humedad que recubría mis dedos.

Maléfica bufó y desvió la mirada.

Sonreí y empecé a moverme rítmicamente sobre su pierna.

Gemí y por el rabillo del ojo la pude ver contemplándome.

Tarareé con satisfacción y lamí mi índice bajo su atenta mirada.

Regina-masculló desesperadamente.

Me lamí los labios lentamente.

¿Si , querida?-pregunté meciéndome contra su pierna.

Por favor-contestó apretando fuertemente la sábana.

¿Por favor el qué?-repliqué inclinándome y mordiéndole juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Maléfica se retorció debajo de mí.

Vamos, querida, no tengo todo el día-contesté mientras mordisqueaba su cuello.

Tu boca-balbuceó.

Alcé una ceja ante esa declaración.

Maléfica enredó sus dedos en mi pelo.

Por favor-susurró mirándome a los ojos.

Con una condición-hice una pausa-quiero que grites, que grites tan alto que se rompan las cuerdas vocales, que todos en el castillo sepan que te estoy follando-Maléfica asintió- Que seas mía-finalicé.

Ella asintió como respuesta.

Bien-murmuré-Ahora quiero oír los preciosos gritos que saldrán de esa boca tuya-agregué mientras separaba sus piernas.

Alcé una ceja al ver cuán mojada estaba, Maléfica apretó su agarre en mi pelo.

Tarareé de contenta y empecé a mordisquear y a lamer la piel interna de sus muslos.

Sus piernas temblaron un poco por lo que apreté mi agarre en su cintura.

¿Qué impaciente estamos, no?, no pude evitar pensar.

Me gustaba el tacto que tenía su piel bajo mis manos, lo suave, lisa y tan caliente que estaba, lo excitada que estaba por mí , debido a mí.

Unos tirones bruscos , me recordó que ya era hora de poner mi lengua a buen uso y dejarme llevar.

Lamí su clítoris lentamente, los muslos de Maléfica se cerraron con un fuerza entorno a mi cabeza y sus uñas se clavaron con saña en mi cuero cabelludo con tanta fuerza que por un segundo temí que me lo fuera a separar del cráneo.

Maléfica murmuró lo que parecía ser un compendio a medio camino entre insultos y frases incoherentes, sonreí, y arrastré mis uñas desde el hueso de la cadera hasta su muslo.

Maléfica elevó la pelvis.

Te necesito, por favor, por favor….-gimió con los ojos cerrados mientras arqueaba la espalda.

Gemí mientras tiraba, entre mis dientes, de la piel de su muslo, una de sus manos me empujó hacia abajo, gruñí y mordí fuertemente su clítoris, sus muslos temblaron violentamente.

Hice presión con mi nariz mientras introducía mi lengua en su interior, los dedos de Maléfica se clavaron fuertemente en mis hombros y sus talones golpearon mi baja espalda.

Los tirones se hicieron más y más insistentes, así como mi barbilla estaba más y más húmeda y de repente la presión que ejercían sus muslos sobre mi cabeza se había ido.

Levanté la cabeza y observé como respiraba agitadamente con una mano tapándole los ojos.

Me tumbé suavemente sobre ella.

¿Estás bien?-pregunté intentando disimular mi preocupación.

La oí murmurar algo inteligible.

Querida hablar en voz baja es de mala educación-tararé mientras deslizaba mi índice sobre sus clavículas-Vocaliza-puntualicé.

Dame un momento-gimió.

Me relamí los labios.

¿Tienes miedo de que acabe contigo?-pregunté apartándole la mano de la cara.

Abrió los ojos y me sorprendí al encontrar que éstos estaban un tono más claros que lo habitual.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

Puedo asegurarte una cosa-dijo entre cortadamente.

Incliné la cabeza a la espera de la respuesta.

Creo que hasta la arpía de tu madre, me habrá escuchado-finalizó.

Me reí.

Sus cenizas más bien , querida-puntualicé – Detalles, siempre te olvidas de los detalles.

Maléfica sonrió.

Pero si, posiblemente si te haya oído-murmuré inclinándome para besarla pero Maléfica interpuso su mano entre nuestras caras.

Ni se te ocurra-dijo con falso disgusto.

¿Y yo soy la princesita, no?-bufé divertida.

Un carraspeo interrumpió nuestra diatriba.

Graham asomó la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta.

Mi reina-murmuró como saludo antes de entrar a la estancia.

Cazador-dije en tono firme, incorporándome hasta quedar sentada encima del estómago de Maléfica.

Noté los músculos tensarse ante mi toque, sonreí.

Mi reina-prosiguió el cazador-Tiene varios asuntos que atender esta mañana.

¿Cuáles?-gruñí torciendo el gesto con desprecio.

Un consejo de guerra-hizo una pausa-para atacar a Blancanieves.

Gruñí y me levanté de la cama, Graham cambió su peso de un pie a otro, evitando mirarme.

Mírame-murmuré- ¡Mírame, cazador!-grité esta vez.

Graham bajó la mirada.

Le acaricié la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Regina-masculló él.

Clavé mis dedos en sus mejillas acercando su cara hacia la mía.

Creo que eso puede esperar-susurré a centímetros de su boca.

Si , Regina-contestó mansamente mientras me rodeaba, con sus brazos, mi cintura.

Es "su majestad"-contesté desabrochando sus pantalones.- Nunca olvides eso, cazador, estás muy por debajo de mí y harías bien en recordarlo-murmuré antes de arrastrarlo hasta la cama.

Cuando mi espalda golpeó el colchón, me sorprendió no toparme con un cuerpo caliente debajo.

Giré la cabeza en busca de Maléfica; Graham lo tomó como una invitación para morder mi cuello.

Gemí y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver las últimas esquelas de humo violeta deshacerse en el aire.

Maléfica se había ido.

….

 _Cinco meses después (aprox)_

Regina por favor-suplicó Blancanieves aferrándose al cuerpo casi sin vida de su marido.

¡Oh!-murmuré haciendo un puchero-¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda Blanca?-hice un mohín.

Señora-carraspeó uno de mis guardias- La niña.. La niña ha desaparecido.

Gruñí mientras miraba a esa absurda pareja de tórtolos.

Da igual , no es como si fuera a llegar muy lejos-respondí.

Blancanieves suspiró.

Alcé una ceja.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como mi guardia abandonaba la estancia.

¡Guardia!-grité.

Si mi reina-contestó apretando la empuñadura de su espada.

Blancanieves me miró suplicante.

Me agaché quedando a su altura y mis ojos se posaron en la herida que tenía el príncipe en el torso.

Hundí mis dedos en ella.

David aulló de dolor.

¿Mi reina?-tartamudeó el guardia.

Mátalos-ordené- Mátalos a todos, cualquier sirviente, criada , mayordomo…-Hice una pausa y alcé la voz-¡Cualquiera que sea aliado de Blancanieves o resida en este castillo morirá ya sea mujer , hombre o niño!

¡Si mi señora!-respondió el guardia abandonando la estancia.

¡Graham!-dije.

¿Si, su majestad?-preguntó acercándose.

¿Hemos traído a los lobos?-pregunté sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

El labio inferior de Blancanieves empezó a temblar.

Y no queremos que se mueran de hambre, ¿verdad?-contesté.

No, mi señora-agregó Graham.

Bien-hice una mueca de desprecio al contemplar mis dedos manchados de sangre.

Re…-balbuceó Blancanieves.

¡Suelta a los lobos y libera a los queridísimos amigos de Blanca!-respondí alegremente ignorándola- Va a ser un cacería de lo más especial-susurré con malicia.

No….No-balbuceó Blancanieves , mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba sobre su mejilla.

Si-contesté mientras sonreía.-Oh querida no sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar de esta matanza- agregué mientras la estrangulaba con mi magia.

Regina, por favor, por favor, sé que eres buen-balbuceó desesperada.

Shhh-contesté apoyando mis dedos sobre sus labios.

Guárdate la palabrería. ¡La maldición está en marcha!-respondí alegremente-Y allí adonde vamos, mocosa estúpida-arrugué la nariz con disgusto- Lo único que te hará falta son las lágrimas. Pienso hacerte sufrir cada miserable instante de tu nueva vida, pienso hundirte en la miseria , pienso hacer que te retuerzas de dolor-los ojos de Blancanieves se desviaron ligeramente hacia David.

¡Oh ¡ Qué descuidada por mi parte-me reí burlona al contemplar como poco a poco se le iban poniendo los labios morados debido a la falta de aire.-A él quizás lo mate-agregué.

El cuerpo de Blancanieves golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.

La observé arrastrarse a gatas hasta su adorado príncipe.

Que asco.

La empujé al suelo utilizando todo el peso de mi bota en su espalda.

Jaque mate zorra-dije bien en alto-Yo gano.

Luego los cristales estallaron , la bruma lo envolvió todo y luego…. Todo se volvió negro.

…..

 _Storybrooke (presente)_

Un rayo de luz me dio directamente en los ojos, gemí de frustración y tiré de las mantas, al no encontrar ninguna oposición alargué una mano y palpé el otro lado de la cama.

Vacío.

Bufé de resignación.

Otra vez no, pensé.

Abrí un ojo , y en efecto, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío…. Y frío.

Gemí , odiaba despertarme sola y más los fines de semana.

No pude evitar reírme al encontrarme un pelo rubio entre los hilos de la almohada, sacudí la cabeza divertida.

Esta mujer va a ser mi muerte pensé y me dirigí al baño.

( _Veinte minutos después)_

Bajé a la cocina y me encontré una nota de Henry en el mostrador.

 _Mamá, estamos en Granny´s no tardes._

 _Con cariño, Henry._

Sonreí al leer la nota, mi niño, era un bebé hasta el otro día y ahora es todo un hombrecito.

Cogí las llaves del mercedes y cerré la puerta.

…..

Escaneé la multitud en busca de Henry y de una mata de pelo rubio, de repente vi a mi hijo alzar la mano y sonreí.

¡Regina!-dijo como saludo una voz asquerosamente dulce.

Blanca-ofrecí como saludo con mi mejor sonrisa de político.

Ven mamá, siéntate-dijo Henry mientras palpaba el espacio al lado suyo.

Suspiré y me senté al lado suyo.

¿Dónde está la señorita Swan?-pregunté alzando una ceja.

¿Me extrañabas?-contestó una voz detrás de mí.

Emma-sonreí.

Gina-murmuró mientras se inclinaba a besarme.

Deslicé mis dedos a través de sus rizos rebeldes.

Emma sonrió.

Bueno, Henry-dijo Blancanieves mientras nos observaba-Creo que mejor me despido.

Adiós- contestó Emma mientras ocupaba el sitio enfrente mío.

Creo que la habéis traumatizado-murmuró Henry escondiéndose detrás de la carta.

¡Hey chico! No digas eso-replicó Emma revolviéndole el pelo.

Sonreí con cariño al contemplar a mi pequeña familia.

Ruby depositó el chocolate caliente con canela para Henry y una porción de tarta para Emma; café negro para mí.

Alcé una ceja al mirar la tarta.

¿Qué? Vivir contigo es una tortura , llevo más de dos semanas comiendo cosas verdes, Gina.¡No me dejas vivir!-hizo un mohín.

Lo que usted diga señorita Swan- murmuré como respuesta mientras sorbía mi café.

Estábamos tan sumidos en nuestro pequeño mundo que no notamos el silencio que sumió la cafetería justo después de oír la campanilla de la puerta sonar.

Me levanté , taza de café en mano, para ir a buscar un poco de azúcar cuando noté el inquietante silencio.

La taza de café se me resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo fragmentándose en varios pedazos.

¡Regina!-dijo Emma visiblemente preocupada levantándose y colocándose a mi lado- ¿Estás bien?

¡Oh Regina, querida, qué grata sorpresa!-contestó una voz suave, seductora y ligeramente burlona.

Emma se giró.

¿Quién es?-preguntó.

Maléfica-susurré yo sin prestarle atención.

Oh mierda, ¿ella también es real?-preguntó con fastidio cogiéndome de la mano.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Maléfica se estrecharon al observar nuestras manos.

Me lamí los labios, sentía la garganta seca, y estaba empezando a marearme, mientras que ella me miraba con sus labios rojos, sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio casi oculto tras un sombrero gris.

¿No vas a decir nada, querida?-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi cara-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?-agregó alzando una ceja.

Ella es real Emma, muy real-balbuceé antes de perder el equilibrio y antes de que todo se volviera negro.

…..

 **Nota de autora: Sí, lo sé , he tardado un montón y no hay suficientes razones como para justificarlo.**

 **Como bien dije me he tomado la libertad de alterar ciertos acontecimientos a mi gusto y capricho, si no os habéis dado cuenta falta un breve lapsus de tiempo entre el último "encuentro" de Maléfica y Regina con respecto al lanzamiento de la maldición; no os preocupéis, lo veréis en flashbacks. ;)**

 **En esta parte que acontecerá mayoritariamente Storybrooke, Cruella y Úrsula nunca llegaron a entrar pero sí Maléfica y veremos quién la ayudó y porqué así como dónde estuvo ella los primeros años de la maldición.**

 **Finalmente tengo dos malas noticias que contaros (una es buena para mí y la otra es horrorosa); empecemos con la horrorosa, estoy llena de exámenes desde hoy hasta la futura fecha de mi muerte, lo que significa menos tiempo para este fic y para los otros (lo siento** **) y con respecto a la buena noticia para mí y mala para vosotras es…. Que tengo un trabajo en un periódico y tengo que escribir una columna semanalmente , lo que significa aún menos tiempo.**

 **Dicho esto, haré todo lo posible para sacar tiempo aunque no puedo prometeros actualizaciones regulares.**

 **Como siempre digo , vuestros reviews son como lluvia caída del cielo y alegría para mi corazón así que no seáis tímidas, cualquier sugerencia u opinión , ya sabéis.**

 **Canciones en las que me basé:**

 **No angels-Bastille ft Ella Eyre**

 **Beautiful sinner-Nicki Minaj**

 **Undiscovered-Laura Welsh**

 **One of those nights-Juicy ft The Weeknd**


	4. Eyes closed

**Capítulo 4: Eyes closed**

 **Nota de autora: Me he cambiado el nombre de usuario a así que si os sale en las notificaciones y no sabéis quien es, soy yo ;) He cambiado mi estilo a la hora de escribir ya que siempre elaboraba los caps a base de** _ **pov**_ **y aunque éstos vienen muy bien a la hora de profundizar en lo que siente o piensa un personaje, me es mucho más cómodo describir los escenarios en los que se encuentran varios personajes o incluso los propios protagonistxs con más amplitud.**

 **Así que a partir de ahora, todo estará narrado en tercera persona salvo cuando quiera mostrar una interacción más profunda entre los personajes o centrarme en las emociones de algunx (ahí sí aparecerá el famoso** _ **pov).**_ **Por último, os recomiendo escuchar** **Eyes closed-Halsey** **porque en ella basé esta cap (bueno y el álbum completo porque es agsjhghgcj). No sé si subir cap de OQ o de SQ, se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **xox**

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, ¿dónde estaba?¿ Qué había pasado? Me llevé una mano hacia la frente y me masajeé las sienes. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, querida.

La estancia estaba casi sin luz por lo que aún a pesar de saber a quién pertenecía dicha voz, no pude evitar intentar buscarla con la mirada.

-No te molestes, ya me encargo yo-contestó Maléfica no sin cierta ironía.

El fuego de la chimenea se encendió con un chasquido, miré a mi alrededor y la vi sentada en un butacón, el abrigo en el respaldo del mismo, no llevaba sombrero por lo que su pelo ondulado caía libre sin restricciones, las piernas cruzadas, el pantalón y el chaleco gris haciendo juego con su blusa blanca.

Alcé la mirada, ella levantó una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

-Ya veo que las viejas costumbres tardan en perderse, ¿no?-dije con asco al ver el cigarrillo sujeto entre sus labios.

Hice una mueca, ella encendió una llama con la punta de su dedo y encendió el cigarro.

-Apaga eso- agregué con asco mientras le observaba dar una calada y soltar el humo lentamente.

-Regina, no me puedes culpar si se me ha pegado este hábito humano al fin y al cabo, acabo de volver a la vida-sus ojos azules se clavaron en mi rostro- Vida que, por cierto, te encargaste de hacerla un infierno.

\- No pienso pedirte perdón por ello-contesté cruzando los brazos y apoyándome en el cabecero de la cama.

Maléfica dio una calada al cigarro y expulsó el humo.

-Oh querida, no he venido aquí por tu perdón, no me interesa- Tiró el resto del cigarrillo a la chimenea y observé como contemplaba las llamas.

Maléfica alargó la palma de la mano hasta casi tocarlas.

-¿Hay cosas que nunca cambian, no?

\- Es por Emma, ha heredado de su madre la constante capacidad de tener frío a todas horas sobre todo por la noche.

-La señorita Swan es cuanto menos una criatura curiosa-masculló con un tono de voz que reconocí como advertencia.

Alcé una ceja al percibir la amenaza. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no estaba aquí por cortesía, me incorporé muy lentamente hasta quedar de pie.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté intentando ocultar la inquietud y algo más que me producía el volver a verla.

Maléfica se aproximó hasta mí, odiaba que ella fuese mucho más alta que yo, ya que sin mis zapatos de tacón la diferencia de altura era más notable, alcé la barbilla desafiante.

-¿Qué voy a querer sino?-murmuró, su dedo índice deslizándose a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

Cerré los ojos inconscientemente, podía percibir el sutil perfume de lirios y ¿coco?

Los abrí al notar que sus movimientos habían parado, ella sonrió e inmediatamente pude notar como su mano se cerraba en torno a mi garganta. Boqueé y moví los dedos tratando de invocar una bola de fuego, ella aumentó la presión.

-Como siempre Regina, no puedes simplemente rendirte sin una pelea, ¿verdad?-murmuró, sus labios muy cerca de los míos- No lo hagas-pronunció lentamente su rostro arrugándose en una mueca de desprecio.

Elevé mis manos hacia la suya intentando quitármela de encima al ver que no funcionaba, golpeé su brazo en un intento de que parase.

Estaba empezando a ver pequeños puntos negros, su cara cada vez más borrosa.

Ella me soltó de repente y caí sobre la cama, boqueé intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido.

Podía notar sus ojos azules sobre mí, sonreí.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, querida?

…

 _Pov de Maléfica:_

No pude evitar sonreír ante la muestra de descaro, nunca iba a cambiar.

Me incliné sobre ella, sus ojos marrones siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos.

Agarré el cuello de su camisa, ella elevó el pecho. Sí, las viejas costumbres tardan en olvidarse no pude evitar pensar.

-Los enviastes a matarme-pronuncié con rabia y procurando mantener una expresión tranquila.

Ella arrugó la frente en un gesto de confusión.

-Al príncipe y a tu pequeña princesa, Regina-dije mientras tiraba un poco más del cuello de su camisa- Me dejaron en el limbo, no lo suficientemente viva para recuperar mi forma humana y mi dignidad, no lo suficientemente muerta para descansar en paz.

-Era solo un medio para un fin-contestó- No te pongas tan melodramática, querida, no te favorece.

Hice una mueca de disgusto, todos esos trucos, esos desplantes, esos descaros. Todo, se lo había enseñado yo aunque debía de reconocer que Regina de por sí siempre tuvo cierta inclinación a pecar de descarada.

-Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, princesa-dije con cierta malicia- te aconsejo que no lo hagas, tengo mis poderes de vuelta y aunque me encantaría ver la cara de la señorita Swan cuando abra la puerta de vuestro dormitorio y vea a un dragón justo encima de su novia, no es esta la ocasión.

Regina gruñó ante el apelativo y me lanzó una mirada de odio.

-No me matarás.

-No me tientes-dirigiéndome a la chimenea.

Estaba cansada y estaba harta de esta charla sin sentido.

-El punto es, Regina, que como bien sabes la traición se paga con sangre y quiero la tuya; tú misma te encargaste de dejarlo bien claro en el bosque encantado-hundí la mano en el fuego viendo como este avanzaba por mi piel sin quemarme, ventajas de ser un dragón- Tu traición te va a salir bien cara, pienso quemar todo aquello que has construido, pienso arruinar todo aquello que amas.

Regina apretó los puños.

-Y luego-agregué desinteresadamente mientras apagaba el fuego que tenía en la palma de la mano- tú sola te encargarás de terminar de rematar tu propia felicidad.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-exclamó dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Podía notar el olor de su magia flotando en el aire, podía ver como sus pupilas se oscurecían hasta adquirir un vano tono púrpura.

Sonreí satisfecha.

-Lo harás porque te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo-di un paso más cerca de ella-porque te he visto crecer y te he visto oscurecerte, lo harás Regina porque eres igual que una rata-pude notar como sus ojos se desviaron hacia mis labios, me relamí- y las ratas son las primeras en abandonar el barco. No eres más que la pobre niña asustada, muerta de miedo que conocí una vez.

-No es cierto-respondió alzando la voz.

Escuché pasos en la planta baja.

-¿No lo es?-pregunté mientras apoyaba mi frente sobre la suya.

-No-murmuró, sus ojos fijos en mi boca.

-¡Oh Regina! Ya me lo estás demostrando-dije, nuestros labios casi rozándose- Tú sola vas a arruinar la relación con la hija de esos pobretones y yo no voy a tener que mover ni un dedo.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

-Eso no, no es cier…

No la dejé terminar, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para quedarme escuchando sus patéticas excusas.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Vi como la nube de humo violeta, casi negro, se desvanecían en el aire. Me llevé los dedos hacia los labios, ¿qué me había pasado?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y vi un destello de pelo rubio.

-Emma-dije con suavidad al ver su rostro de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?¿Cómo te encuentras?-dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la frente- Llevabas mucho tiempo dormida.

-¿Es preocupación lo que oigo, señorita Swan?

Emma sonrió y se inclinó para darme un beso.

Deslicé mis manos por su cintura y cerré los ojos al notar los dientes de Emma tirar de mi labio inferior.

-Estamos un poco audaces hoy, ¿no?-susurré pellizcando suavemente su mejilla.

-Es porque te he echado de menos-murmuró dándome besos a lo largo del cuello y la mandíbula.

Inconscientemente mis ojos derivaron al fuego de la chimenea y las palabras de Maléfica resonaron en mi cabeza: _Tú sola vas a arruinar la relación con la hija de esos pobretones y yo no voy a tener que mover ni un dedo._

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Gina cariño, ¿estás bien?

Observé a Emma, memorizando cada uno de sus rasgos. Desde su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules verdosos, la forma en la que arrugaba la nariz cuando estaba confundida, las pequeñas pecas que le habían salido por el puente de la nariz, etc.

No, no iba a arruinar esto.

Sonreí.

-Emma-susurré deslizando mis manos por su pelo, ella cerró los ojos-Llévame a la cama.

No pude evitar reírme al ver como abría los ojos de forma brusca y me dedicaba una sonrisa pícara, sus manos se posaron en mi culo y noté como me bajaban la cremallera de la falda lentamente.

-Como desee, su majestad.

…

 _Pov de Maléfica:_

Suspiré mientras los últimos rastros de magia se disipaban y apoyé la frente contra la superficie de madera de la pared; cerré los ojos durante unos segundos. Usar magia después de tanto tiempo inactiva, me había dejado algo mareada.

Miré la cabaña de madera con cierto recelo aunque había llegado a buen término con Gold el hecho de que él me hubiese dado esta cabaña como pago por ciertos favores pasados me inquietaba.

Me quité el abrigo y los zapatos y los arrojé descuidadamente sobre el sofá, estaba demasiada exhausta para preocuparme sobre dónde iban a caer. Ver a Regina, bueno, hablar con ella me había supuesto un esfuerzo enorme; muchas cosas habían cambiado, Regina había cambiado y a sus ojos al parecer yo también. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia el cuarto del fondo, caminé lentamente disfrutando de la sensación de notar el frío del suelo en las plantas de los pies, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que podía sentir… algo. Deslicé mis dedos por mi chaleco, desabrochando cada uno de los botones, aproveché e hice lo mismo con la camisa quitándome ambos y dejándolos caer en el suelo.

Asomé la cabeza por el marco de la puerta para observar el dormitorio, era una cama de matrimonio presumiblemente grande, con sábanas blancas que parecían esponjosas. Arrugué la nariz y dejé caer los pantalones en el suelo, di un par de pasos deslizando las puntas de mis dedos por la superficie de las sábanas hasta tropezar con una manta roja como la sangre; la aparté y me dejé caer en el colchón.

Estaba tan cansada que no pude evitar utilizar un poco de magia para eliminar mi ropa interior y el maquillaje. Pateé las sábanas hacia abajo y desdoblé la manta, ronroneé al notar el calor y la suavidad de la manta contra mi piel. Cerré los ojos ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer, ahora era el turno de Regina de mover ficha.

Suspiré, estaba muerta de sueño.

…

 _Flashback_

Observé como la gota de sangre se deslizaba por mi índice izquierdo, desvié la mirada hacia la derecha hacia la aguja de la rueca que contenía una maldición para dormir y que, actualmente, no servía para nada. Quizás para un pequeño colocón, una subida instantánea y un muro de contención para mis problemas, la verdad era que debería haber matado a la insulsa chica cuando se me puso a tiro pero sin mi fuego…

Un portazo sonó a mis espaldas.

Por favor que no sea Estefan, no estaba preparada para afrontar otra horda de sus soldados en busca de servir mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.

-¿Maléfica?-dijo una voz de forma tímida.

-¿Quién me busca?-pregunté dejando la aguja en la mesa.

-Soy Regina, Regina Mills.

-¿Y qué buscas Regina Mills?-repliqué rodando los ojos tratando de imaginarme a la pequeña campesina que había osado adentrarse en mis dominios.

-Tu tutela-pronunció esta.

Esa pequeña frase captó mi atención de inmediato, me incorporé rápidamente para ver a la destinataria de dicha voz. Mis ojos se deslizaron a través de su rostro, era guapa demasiado para pertenecer a una clase baja, su larga trenza castaña descansaba sobre su hombro; estreché los ojos su rostro me resultaba vagamente familiar.

-¿No eres una mera campesina, verdad?-pregunté con cierta ironía reparando en el aspecto de sus ropas.

La chiquilla elevó el mentón de forma desafiante.

-No lo soy.

Sonreí mientras daba una vuelta a su alrededor, una mala costumbre producto de mi depredador interior siempre jugando con la comida.

-Y dime, ¿qué pinto yo en esa "supuesta" tutela?-pregunté colocándome en frente de ella.

-Rumpelstiltskin dijo-titubeó- él cree que puedes ayudarme.

Deslicé mi índice sobre su mandíbula, mis ojos se desviaron hacia sus labios y pude percibir la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en el labio superior. Alcé su barbilla.

-Yo no ayudo a nadie-dije, las puntas de mis dedos acariciando su mentón-Vete y es una orden.

-Necesito tu ayuda-insistió ella, aproximándose un poco más a mí- Eres la única que puede enseñarme todo lo relacionado con el fuego.

Apreté los dientes y me tragué el gruñido que amenazaba con salir de mi boca.

-Niña estúpida-repliqué- ¡No puedo enseñarte nada!

Intenté darme la vuelta para seguir con mi ritual de autocompasión de todos los días pero una mano apresó mi muñeca.

-¿Y si…?

-Termina la frase, chiquilla-contesté visiblemente molesta.

-¿Y si te ayudara a recuperar tu fuego?

Clavé mis ojos en ella y pude ver la determinación reflejada en los suyos.

-Entonces-dije lentamente mientras me lamía los labios- Y solo entonces Regina prometo tutelarte.

Ella sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta.

-Entonces tenemos un trato-aseguró estrechándome la mano.

-Ahora vete, tienes una gran tarea por hacer.

Me senté en la silla y di vueltas a la aguja entre mis dedos sin embargo, los pasos se detuvieron de repente chasqueé la lengua molesta.

-¿Maléfica?

-¿Sí?

-Cuando lo encuentre cómo puedo, en fin, entregártelo, ¿me quemaré?

Bendita inocencia, pensé.

-Solo llámame querida y estaré allí.

Suspiré disfrutando del silencio.

-¡Oh y Maléfica!

-Me estás empezando a resultar irritante, niña-contesté concierta molestia.

-No te vuelvas a dirigir a mí como "niña" o "chiquilla" no te he dado permiso, para ti soy Regina, reina Regina.

Me reí, bueno, al menos la chica tiene fuego.

 _Fin del flashback_

…

Abrí los ojos súbitamente, la habitación estaba tan oscura que apenas podía ver más allá de mis manos. Me incorporé lentamente y reprimí un bostezo, mi estómago rugió como protesta; tenía muchísima hambre. Arqueé la espalda hacia dentro tratando de aliviar el picor que sentía en los omóplatos sabía lo que eso significaba, casi podía notar el peso de mis alas, era tiempo de cazar.

Abrí la puerta de la cabaña, inmediatamente me ericé ante el frío de la noche. No lo pensé mucho, eché a correr desnuda hacia el bosque. Un crujido, un chasquido y luego un dragón negro volaba por encima de los árboles.

…

-¡Dragón!¡Dragón!-gritó Leroy agitando con más fuerza la campana.

Eugenia miró al enano que parecía empeñado a partir la campana en dos con tal de despertar a todo el pueblo, suspiró y cargó una flecha en la ballesta. Pronto llegarían Blanca y Charming, seguidos del resto de la familia.

La gente ya se estaba aglomerando en la torre del reloj.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

…

Emma terminó de abrocharse el cinturón y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia la cama de matrimonio donde asomaba una pierna morena entre medio de las sábanas. Sonrió. Llegar a este punto, a tener una relación así, con Regina había sido una bendición.

Un gemido la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Emma?-preguntó una voz adormilada.

-Jum.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya tienes que irte a trabajar?

Si no conociese a Regina lo suficiente diría que estaba haciendo pucheros, rodeó la cama hasta llegar a su altura. Regina encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche.

-¿Te desperté?-murmuró Emma mirándola con ternura.

\- No, de hecho estaba teniendo un sueño agitado.

-¿Ah sí?

-No esa clase de sueño agitado, señorita Swan-contestó Regina burlonamente alzando una ceja.

Emma acunó las mejillas de Regina y depositó un casto beso en la frente.

-Emma, ¿qué pasa? Son las cuatro de la madrugada.

Emma se mordió el labio con indecisión, Regina deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de las manos de Emma hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

-Han dado un aviso de alarma- hizo una pausa- Un aviso que implica la visión de un cierto dragón volando por el bosque.

-¡Oh!

-No te preocupes, David y yo lo tendremos todo bajo control antes de que te dé tiempo a echarme de menos-contestó mientras daba una serie de pequeños besos por toda la cara de Regina.

Ésta vio como Emma abría un cajón y enfundaba su arma.

-Emma.

-Tengo que irme ya Regina, me están esperando.

-Emma no la mates-susurró.

Emma apretó los labios con fuerza mientras se colocaba la placa en el bolsillo.

-No sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones-agregó la morena.

-No es como si las balas fueran a afectarle mucho, Regina-contestó con cierta ironía- Lo llevo solo por si acaso.

-Ten cuidado por favor-dijo con preocupación mientras veía como Emma cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio.

Regina se llevó las manos a la cara e intentó reprimir su frustración y el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Ya no podría dormir.

Era hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

…

 _Pov de Maléfica:_

Podía notar la sangre corriendo por mis venas y mi corazón latir desenfrenado. El pobre venado no tenía ni idea de lo que, literalmente, se le venía encima. Sacudí los hombros y planeé hasta rozar las copas de los árboles, el venado amplió los ojos y echó a correr. Me relamí, me gustaba cuando mi presa mostraba cierta resistencia.

…

-¿Ves algo?- preguntó David alumbrando algunos árboles.

-Dudo que encontremos a un puñetero dragón escondido detrás de un árbol.

-Te sorprendería de lo que es capaz Maléfica- David hizo un pausa- Dado nuestro historial con ella, no me sorprendería que nos atacara de improviso.

Emma respiró profundamente y desenfundó la pistola.

-Esperemos que no porque si no tendré mucho que explicarle a Regina.

David siguió a su hija con la mirada, sacudió la cabeza y se adentró en el bosque siguiendo sus pasos.

…

Regina observó el claro en el que se encontraba, un dragón negro no sería muy difícil de localizar, ¿no? Las copas de los árboles se agitaron suavemente ante la brisa de la noche, Emma no debía saber que estaba aquí buscando a su… ¿Ex? Ni siquiera quería poner un dedo en la relación que tenían o que habían tenido; no había un término lo suficiente exacto para definirlo. Regina se cruzó de brazos pensativa y estaba a nada de adentrarse en el bosque cuando notó como el aire se agitaba de forma brusca, giró la cabeza confundida.

Ante sus ojos había un dragón negro, sentado, mirándola con lo que podía parecer una expresión burlona. La morena observó como las escamas de Maléfica adquirían cierto tinte violáceo debido al reflejo de la luna.

-Te están buscando aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El dragón sacudió la cabeza divertido y estiró el cuello, Regina no pudo evitar acercarse y alzar una mano hacia el pecho del dragón. Las escamas estaban cálidas al contacto con su mano, Maléfica inclinó la cabeza mirando a la reina que continuaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Regina pareció volver de golpe a la realidad y retiró la mano.

-Necesito hablar contigo-hizo un silencio, esperando a ver si la rubia volvía a su forma humana- ¡Ahora!

…

 _Pov de Maléfica:_

Rodé los ojos internamente ante su desplante, Regina podía llegar a ser… Chasqueé la lengua molesta, bastante insistente. Sacudí el cuerpo sólo por el placer de poder desplegar mis alas y para molestarla un poco posteriormente, una nube de magia me envolvió y lo siguiente que noté fue mi piel desnuda; libre de escamas. Hice un mohín, ya las echaba de menos.

Noté sus ojos oscuros recorrerme con la mirada. Me crucé de brazos instintivamente y alcé una ceja a la espera de que continuara con su diatriba.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Observé a la rubia delante de mí, estaba total y completamente desnuda y tenía parte del pecho y la boca manchada de sangre.

Arrugué la nariz con disgusto.

-Bueno querida, no voy a decir que no me alegro de verte-dijo ésta- Pero me has interrumpido mi cacería.

La luz de la luna le daba de lleno en la cara y pude ver como sus ojos azules me miraban de forma inquisitiva. Había una cierta elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos, mis ojos siguieron a su índice y cómo con éste recogía un poco de sangre de su mejilla. Maléfica me miró a los ojos, conocía esa mirada demasiado bien; era una provocación, una invitación para que cruzara la línea, para que le tentase…

Lamió el índice y observé como tarareaba de satisfacción.

-Bueno, ¿de qué se supone que tenemos que hablar, querida?-ella se acercó hasta mí, de repente el aire se sintió más pesado.

No pude evitar deslizar las puntas de mis dedos por su mejilla, al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo intenté retirar mi mano pero Maléfica me sujetó la muñeca.

Se mordió el labio.

-¿A qué has venido, Regina?-susurró.


End file.
